This disclosure relates to a device for fluid spreading and transport.
Structures exhibiting hydrophobic and hydrophilic properties are important elements in microfluidic systems that require the control of fluid position and flow. One technique that is commonly used to control the movement of liquids in microfluidic systems is known as electrowetting. Electrowetting entails the application of an electric voltage across a liquid and an underlying dielectric such that the balance of interfacial surface tension forces is altered and the shape of the liquid is modified. In many cases, it is desirable to use electrowetting as a means to transfer a liquid through a porous micro or nano-structure. However, the fabrication of porous micro and nano-structures using MEMS and nano-processing techniques is often complicated and expensive. In addition, it is difficult to transfer the liquid through the entire structure. In some cases, wicking materials are placed adjacent to the porous structures to improve the liquid transfer. However, the use of such materials can increase device fabrication steps and costs.